


Sweet Dream

by donemon



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon





	Sweet Dream

\- Коки.  
\- М?..  
Темнота тем и хороша, что в ней ничего не видно. Зато слышно много чего - тиканье часов, какой-то скрип, шуршание за стеной.   
\- Нет, я... ничего.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Стрекочут цикады, перекрывая даже шум проезжающих автомобилей. А луна светит так ярко, что слепит глаза даже сквозь закрытые веки.  
\- Камэ.  
\- Нет, я сплю.  
\- Ну, спи...  
На столе уже неделю никак не может засохнуть цветок в синем горшке с отколотым краем. Коки каждую ночь вспоминает, что его нужно полить, а каждое утро - забывает.  
\- Коки.  
\- Что?  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
\- О цветке.  
\- О каком еще цветке?  
\- На столе стоит. Сохнет.  
\- Да?  
\- Ага. Как я.  
\- И почему же он сохнет?  
\- По воде. Никто не поливает...  
\- А ты?  
\- По тебе.  
Вчера утром был такой ветер, что с дома сбило рекламный щит. У Камэ улетела шляпа, и Коки не смог ее догнать. А потом выслушивал, что бегать по улицам для айдолов несолидно - вдруг кто увидит?  
\- Тебе мало воды?  
\- Воды как раз много. На дне-то... Воздуха мало.  
\- М-м...  
\- Камэ?  
\- Что?  
Отпусти меня. Не держи, дай всплыть, дай глотнуть воздуха. Что тебе с еще одной жертвы? А я жить хочу, дышать хочу... Нет, не то.  
\- Ну, что?  
\- Спой мне, а?  
Хриплый смешок показался продолжением темноты, но пятном света над огарком свечи проявился тихий голос:  
\- То время, что так сладко мы с тобою провели впервые вместе,  
Как и тогда в моей душе своим сияньем разгоняет мрак...  
Коки слушал, и ему казалось, будто он, заблудившийся в пустыне и почти умерший от жажды, вдруг ощутил на лице первые капли животворящего летнего ливня.  
  
\- ...И как, получилось? - улыбался им потом Камэ. Уэда на это приподнял уголки губ и слегка пожал плечами - мол, что за глупости, конечно нет, да мы и не всерьез...  
\- Неа, не вышло, - Коки плюхнулся на стул с таким вздохом, словно ему вместо обещанного катера подарили пластиковую модельку.   
\- А ты чего ожидал - что появится дух и предложит исполнить твое сокровенное желание? В наше время магия редко действует. Наверное, срок годности вышел...  
\- Ну не скажи, - вдруг оживился Уэда. - Свеча желаний еще работает.   
\- Сам проверял? - съязвил Камэ. - И что загадал - корону мирового господства?  
\- А что, хочешь попросить поносить?  
\- Так, мужики, хватит, - вмешался Коки, непонятно чего испугавшись - ну не подерутся же они? "Мужики", фыркнув друг на друга, демонстративно разошлись в разные стороны. - Кадзуя, Уэда! Ну чего вы как девчонки...  
\- ...Он меня раздражает, - сказал Камэ вечером. Коки поднял брови, молчаливо требуя уточнения. - Уэда. Принцесса вселенной.  
\- Чем? - спокойно спросил Коки, подавив так и просившееся на язык "Понимаю".  
\- Не знаю, - Камэ неопределенно помахал руками в воздухе. - Всем. Свеча желаний у него работает, тоже мне...  
\- Ну... - Коки хмыкнул. - Почему бы нет? Если я загадаю себе на завтра на обед карри, то сбудется, как думаешь?  
\- Сбудется.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ну да.   
\- И где подвох?  
\- Нигде. Кроме того, что завтра моя очередь готовить обеды, - Камэ улыбался совершенно по-лисьи. - А вот если я загадаю хотя бы в ближайшие три-четыре дня не видеть на репетициях Уэду, то это сбудется вряд ли.  
\- Можно попробовать.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Ну да, - Коки уже доставал блокнот. Аккуратно выдрал два листочка, полез в ящик за огарком и зажигалкой. - Вот и проверим.  
  
\- Я хотел рыбу, - Уэда был мрачен, как небо за окном.   
\- У них осталось только карри.   
\- Что за дыра!  
\- Это театр, а не ресторан, - Коки вонзил палочки в холодное, карамельного цвета месиво. Поморщился. - Им тоже не в радость, что мы тут застряли.  
\- Нас могли хотя бы предупредить!  
\- Могли, - Коки с усилием прожевал комок риса. Рис как рис. Карри как карри. Когда он мечтал о нем вчера, оно представлялось чем-то невероятно вкусным... Ну, по крайней мере, горячим и свежим.  
\- Если нам придется тут заночевать...  
Уэда мог и не ныть. Но ныть ему, видно, было интереснее. От порыва ветра вздрогнули стекла, и опускавшая щиты пожилая уборщица, пискнув совершенно по-девчачьи, выпустила из рук вертушку.   
Нет, Коки, конечно, регулярно просматривает сводки погоды. В Токио. Зачем ему знать о движущемся в сторону Такахаги тайфуне?  
\- "Пара часов, не больше", - передразнил Уэда режиссера. - "Берег предгрозового моря! Концепт!"  
\- Ой, помолчи, а? Слушать тошно.  
\- Уши заткни.  
Коки насупился, но Уэда мысль развивать не стал - обнял себя за плечи и отвернулся к окну. Коки искренне недоумевал, с чего это он так бесится - ну, застряли из-за непогоды в приморском городке до вечера, подумаешь.  
Уборщица закончила проверять крепежи и, выходя, столкнулась с в дверях с ассистентом режиссера. Извинилась. Тот не заметил - быстрым шагом пересек фойе и замер напротив жующего карри Коки. Покачался с пятки на носок.  
\- Уэда-кун, Танака-кун... Нам не удалось связаться с офисом. Погода - сами видите... Придется переждать хотя бы до утра.   
Коки проглотил кусок недоваренной морковки, вздохнул:  
\- Гостиница?  
\- Ммм, скорее общежитие. Город маленький, понимаете... Что нашли.  
\- Конечно, - Коки уныло перемешал оставшийся рис с соусом. - Понимаем.  
\- Общежитие! - закатил глаза Уэда, как только шаги ассистента стихли в конце коридора. - Вместо горячей ванны и мягкой кровати - душ на этаже и продавленный матрас с запахом тараканов!  
\- Ты нюхал тараканов? - поморщился Коки. Уэда не услышал:  
\- Мы торчим тут, как садовые истуканы, а остальные в Токио спокойно отдыхают по домам...  
\- После репетиции отдыхают! А мы почти весь день ничего не делаем. Радовался бы, а?  
\- Я бы предпочел "что-то делать" на репетиции, чем тут сходить с ума от скуки.  
"...в твоем обществе," - дополнил про себя Коки. Дополнение ему не понравилось.  
\- Что, было бы лучше, если бы мы все вместе тут оказались?  
Уэда поднял голову и долго, с задумчивым видом смотрел на Коки. Сказал, наконец:  
\- Я об этом даже не думал. Это твоя мысль.  
\- Нет уж, всех мне тут не надо, - фыркнул тот.  
\- Только Камэ?  
Коки не нашелся, что ответить.  
  
\- Что сегодня на обед?  
\- Ммм...  
\- Камэ?  
\- А, Коки... Чего тебе?  
\- Привет?  
\- Привет, привет...  
Праздничное настроение Коки словно унесло вчерашним ветром. Камэ очень хорошо умеет спускать с небес на землю.  
\- Уэды сегодня на репетиции не будет. И завтра тоже. Простудился. Понимаешь, вчера после съемок пришел тайфун...  
\- Понятно.  
\- Эм, Кадзуя...  
\- Ну что еще?  
"У тебя что-то случилось?" "Ты мне не рад?" "Я что-то не так сделал?" "Я мешаю?"  
\- Ничего.  
  
Когда в анимэ или в дораме главгерой чем-то огорчен, солидарное небо обязательно начинает рыдать проливным дождем. Если бы так было и в жизни, люди, наверное, никогда бы не видели солнца. Это понятно даже детям, но все же Коки, выбравшись наконец из корпуса, иррационально поразился удушающей жаре и легким облачкам на небе. Три дня подряд на репетициях не было Уэды, три дня подряд Коки ел покупные онигири на обед, слушал перед сном щелчки в остывающих стенах и забывал полить цветок. И все три дня не мог придумать темы для разговора с Кадзуей. Того это, казалось, совершенно не волновало.  
\- Что ты опять киснешь? - не слишком приветливо поинтересовался подошедший Уэда. Коки смерил его прищуренным взглядом, но на провокационный вопрос решил не отвечать. Уэда хмыкнул и исправился: - О чем думаешь?  
\- О цветке, - буркнул Коки. - Все полить забываю. А ты?  
Уэда в ответ прошелся по Коки задумчивым взглядом - от взъерошенной макушки до крашеных ногтей на пальцах ног - словно сканировал.  
\- Тебе действительно это интересно?  
\- Нет.   
\- Вот и я так подумал.  
\- Умный мальчик.  
Уэда поежился и потер покрытые мурашками руки с слишком явными голубыми дорожками вен - он еще не совсем выздоровел, и его слегка знобило даже в июльской жаре. Коки старался на него не смотреть.  
\- А свеча желаний правда работает, - вдруг ни с того ни с сего сообщил Уэда. - Так и передай этому надутому индюку.  
\- Ты это к чему? - удивился Коки.  
\- Так, просто... Ладно, мне пора.  
Коки недоуменно проводил его взглядом, пожал плечами и вернулся к разглядыванию облаков. Он задался целью найти хоть одно, которое бы не было похоже на черепаху. Пока не получалось.  
  
Мимо пролетело  
И не вернется то время снова, но  
Твоей любви цветы  
И через сотню лет  
Не будут вянуть


End file.
